


Голодные падаваны

by ComOk



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Jedi Apprentice Series - Jude Watson & Dave Wolverton
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2019-01-18 07:56:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12384081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComOk/pseuds/ComOk
Summary: Квай-Гон, Ади Галия и Толм делятся с Тал советами по воспитанию падаванов.





	Голодные падаваны

— Главное в обучении падавана? — переспросил Квай-Гон. — Главное — падавана надо кормить.

— Чем кормить? — не поняла Тал.

— Неважно, чем, — фыркнула Ади Галлия. — Главное — много.

— И часто, — добавил Толм.

— Так что если на задание лететь неделю, то запасов требуй у интенданта на две.

— А лучше на две с половиной, — возразил Толм.

— И обязательно НЗ, — добавила Ади. — Только лучше спрятать его в сейф.

— И при этом не забыть отобрать у падавана меч, — вздохнул Квай-Гон.

— Не поможет, — покачал головой Толм. — Квин тут же научился вскрывать замки.

Мастера понимающе переглянулись.

— Никогда не отказывайся, если вас приглашают куда-нибудь на обед, — продолжила Ади. — А лучше — на званый ужин. Только заранее убедись, что там действительно будет еда, а не какое-нибудь церемониальное недоразумение.

— И привыкай заводить знакомства среди владельцев кафе и столовых, — поддержал Толм. — Будет замечательно, если ты пару раз совершенно безвозмездно спасешь им жизнь. Тогда можно отправлять падавана к ним. 

— Главное, не слишком часто, — вздохнул Квай-Гон. — Иначе они начинают задумываться, так ли ценна была их жизнь.

— Замечательно, если на планете неплохо с сельским хозяйством, — сказала Ади. — Совсем хорошо, если есть сады. Или леса. Тогда можно просто отпускать туда падавана... попастись.

Они оглянулись на падаванов, которые как раз объедали подозрительного вида деревце.

— Это вообще съедобно? — забеспокоилась Тал.

Мастера рассмеялись.

— Когда у тебя падаван-подросток, слово «съедобно» приобретает очень широкое значение, — улыбнулась Ади. — Главное, не забывай на каждой планете выдавать справочник ядовитых растений.

— И животных, — добавил Квай-Гон.

— И... Проехали, даже вспоминать не хочу, — сказал Толм.

Квай-Гон и Ади посмотрели на него с сочувствием, Тал — с ужасом.

— И, если вас собираются отправить на какую-нибудь пустынную планету, не стесняйся возражать, — заметил Квай-Гон. — Они там в Совете совсем забыли, что такое подростки. Потому что иначе в итоге получишь очень, очень голодного падавана.

— А это, поверь, самое опасное существо в галактике, — закончил Толм.

«Самые опасные существа» закончили объедать дерево и посмотрели на мастеров честными голодными глазами.


End file.
